xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Daniel Rand (Iron Fist) (Earth-TRN123)
Danny Rand '''(of Earth-12041), better known as '''Iron Fist, is a member of the S.H.I.E.L.D. training program and the best friend of fellow teammate Power Man. Danny is now living at Spider-Man's house along with the other members of his team. History Danny Rand is the 17-year-old martial expert, possibly one of the best in the world. He is also the acting CEO to Rand Industries inheriting the title on his fathers death. At a young age Danny was raised in the hidden city of K'un-Lun. There he practiced daily in various disciplines and fighting techniques, allowing him to manipulate his T'ai chi ch'uan or chi to perform various tasks. When the time came he was sent on his final task to battle the Dragon, Shou-Lao. He is successful and gained the mystical power of the Iron Fist. He is destined to rule his people, but was given a year to say goodbye to the outside world. But Danny decides to use his time helping people. He is recruited by S.H.I.E.L.D. to join the Training Program with White Tiger, Nova and Power Man. Iron Fist watched the live footage of Spider-Man training and saw some potential in him. He then made a bet with White Tiger that Spider-Man would join the team. Later Spider-Man got into trouble with his Spider-Cycle and his new teammates helped him, and Danny introduced himself to Spider-Man as Iron Fist. After Spider-Man got ambushed by theFrightful Four (sans Trapster) Iron Fist rescued him, along with White Tiger, Power Man and Nova. After Spider-man advises him, Iron Fist augments his chi on his right fist and takes care of the Klaw. After the fight, Danny enrolled in Midtown High School along with Sam, Ava and Luke. Iron Fist was sent to detention by Principal Coulson along with the others. The team were transported to the Helicarrier where they got in contact with Fury, who told them to train. Spider-Man and Nova had a match of who destroys ten machines the fastest, while Iron Fist, Power Man and White Tiger watched. Iron Fist went along to capture Doctor Doom and prevailed. When they returned to the Helicarrier, Doom was revealed to be a Doombot, who held 5 other mini-robots. The main Doombot attacked the nuclear reactor of the Helicarrier, while Iron Fist helped take care of one of the Doombots. When Iron Fist arrived with the others to the reactor, they all worked together and destroyed the Doombot. Along with the other four, Iron Fist took responsibility for the accident and received a message from Doom. At Midtown High, Danny along with the other team members dragged Peter to the cafeteria. There they laughed Peter out, because of his humiliation in the subway. After the remark from Nova, Danny advised him not to say something before he thought it through. Danny got invited by Peter along with the other teammembers to Harry's house, which was revealed to be party and where they got trashed by Harry. After the Venom symbiote arrived, Danny helped the civillians to escape from the party. After that he arrived at the rooftop along with the others and helped hold off Venom. After Power Man got attached to it, Iron Fist saved him but got attached to it himself and discovered he could read Venom's thoughts, finding out that it was confused and that it wanted Spider-Man. After throwing Spider-Man away, Iron Fist freed himself and got wrapped by the symbiote's substance, he then got freed by the others, although ripping his clothes and leaving him in his underwear, which embarassed him but he claimed his choice of underwear is a "monk thing".3 Iron Fist chased Living Laser with the rest of his teammates, when all of sudden Iron Man destroyed it and decapitated him. Iron Fist was then training with the other teammates until Spider-Man arrived with his new armor (Iron Spider) and trouble began to brew between them. He complained to Spider-Man about his armor. By Fury's orders, he and the others went after Living Laser, interrupted by Iron Spider he showed up without much control over his own armor. Iron Fist told Spider-Man to follow his own way. and, along with the team, he confronted Spider-Man when he came back after a defeat at the hands of Living Laser. The team accepted Spider-Man's apology, together all five of them managed to defeat Living Laser and saved Iron Man. Later he got thanked by Spider-Man for his advice.4 Danny was chosen by Taskmaster who was in disguise as Coach Yaeger, to come on Saturday along with Harry and Flash. He discovered that Coach Yaeger was really a supervillain who wanted Spider-Man. Danny fought off with Taskmaster, but was defeated, surprised by his copying of moves. After Taskmaster escaped, after his defeat with Spider-Man and White Tiger, he stood along with them and Agent Coulson who discussed the mission.5 Danny was sitting with Peter and his teammates when Mary Jane announced that she had gotten an interview with Spider-Man.6 Iron Fist was with the rest of the trainees when Nick Fury showed them footage of a new Spider-Man. He, along with the others, wanted the new Spider-Man on the team, but, Spider-Man disagreed. Danny, Power Man, White Tiger and Nova all caught Spider-Man's cold.7 Danny went with his classmates on a field trip to see the Norn stone. He and his teammates examined it before it started to glow. All of a sudden, a Frost Giant appeared. Danny and his teammates got into their costumes and fought the Frost Giant before Thor arrived. Thor completely ignored Danny and his friends, taking down the Frost Giant without their help. When he touched the Frost Giant, however, he was turned into a frog. Danny and the others went to Asgard and were captured by Loki. Danny escaped with the others and searched for the Dwarf King, who had held a grudge at Thor for never saying "thank you" for his hammer, Mjolnir. When Thor said it, he and the others were given new weapons by the Dwarf King. They went back and defeated Loki and his army of Frost Giants. Danny and the others were thanked by Thor.8 Iron Fist was present at school when Spider-Man switched bodies with Wolverine, a mutant adult superhero. While Wolverine was in Spider-Man's body, Danny, not knowing he was talking to Wolverine, asked him what was wrong with him and if he was okay, as he believed that Peter was not acting like himself.9 Iron Fist and the rest of his teammates were called in to put a stop to Venom. He, Nova, White Tiger and Power Man tried to go after Venom, but were trapped in webs by Spider-Man. After getting out of the webs with the rest of his teammates, Iron Fist tried to defeat Venom, but wasn't able to. After interrogating Spider-Man and finding out Harry was Venom, Iron Fist held off Venom with the others while Spider-Man devised a serum to cure Harry. While fighting Venom, Iron Fist was beaten around with the rest of his teammates.10 Danny, during class, sensed a mystic force at hand. This was evident when everyone in his class suddenly fell asleep. He managed to pull Peter out of his dream before he fully became trapped in it. Iron Fist and Spider-Man went to see Doctor Strange, a superhero with exceptional skills in magic. Iron Fist had previously met Doctor Strange and introduced him to Spider-Man, Danny also greeted him with the indian style of greeting "Namaste". Iron Fist fought off a dragon in his dream, being able to face this fear thanks to Spider-Man. After saving New York from permanent dreams, Iron Fist and Spider-Man went to sleep in class and were found by the rest of their teammates.11 Danny was partnered with Peter's friend and Venom host Harry Osborn, during a school assignment. Despite the previous battles between the team and Venom, Danny and Harry got along very well and had fun together while making their project. Iron Fist had to help his team defeat the Awesome Android, after Peter tried to use it for his science project. After the Awesome Android was defeated, Iron Fist went back to his normal affairs.12 With the Awesome Androids' defeat under his list of victories, Iron Fist decided it would be a good time to relax for once. He, White Tiger and Power Man watched as Nova played a prank on Spider-Man, pretending to be in the midst of battle and desperately needing backup. After Spider-Man rushed out of his house and slipped on ice, Iron Fist and his teammates laughed at Spider-Man. He and the others went to a beach, as opposed to the destination Nick Fury had assigned them. After having a fun time there, Danny and his team encounteredSandman, a criminal Nick Fury had left stranded on the island. After Sandman attacked the team, Iron Fist and the others left the beach. As Sandman attempted to destroy the city, Iron Fist and his team succeeded in stopping him.13 Iron Fist and his teammates attempted to stop The Wrecking Crew from destroying a part of New York. He grabbed several kids, under the instructions of White Tiger. After Iron Fist saved a few children and presumably other citizens, the Wrecking Crew disappeared. He ended up being the only one not to silence Spider-Man in his attempt to cheer up the team by pointing out buildings that the Wrecking Crew did not destroy. Iron Fist and his teammates went undercover to catch the Wrecking Crew by posing as members of Damage Control. When White Tiger explained the meaning of their secrecy, Iron Fist agreed with her by stating "She speaks the truth". After Nova was shrunk down by Spider-Man on accident, Iron Fist told him that hopefully his shrinking was temporary. After Spider-Man questioned Mac Porter not wanting the team to go in the building they found earlier and Power Man told him to just ignore it, Iron Fist agreed with Power Man. After the Wrecking Crew was revealed to be working undercover as members of Damage Control, Iron Fist and his teammates engaged in battle with them. Iron Fist himself ended up fighting Piledriver. He fell into a car and almost ended up getting hit by him but was luckily saved when Power Man pushed the car, and Iron Fist, out of the way. He then came back and punched Piledriver directly in the face.14 After Peter was turned into a pig by Loki and Asgardians attempted to hunt and eat him, Danny and the rest of his team attempted to help him after Peter was laughed at by them. Danny and his teammates fought the Asgardians and defeated them with the help of Thor and Agent Coulson.15 Danny lives with Peter Parker now and Danny meditates in his room with a brown rug on the floor. But when the Lizard A.K.A. Dr. Connors shows up, Iron Fist really steps up and fights the Lizard. After that Nova (Sam Alexander) makes him some tofu. In the same week electro gets charged up and ready for battle but at Peter's house Danny is listening to zen music while meditating, and the whole team is on electronics when the power goes out of every single battery in New York. In the dark Iron Fist uses his fist for a flashlight. When they get suited up they go to town, everyone's mad at Spider-Man and people even start throwing stuff at them. So Power Man throws him up to a tram. And later when they get to Electro he says'' Electro get out of my playlist.and Electro comes out and they double him until he can't clone him self anymore and at the house they play a game all about teasing Spider-Man. When Kraven the Hunter shows up Danny is training with the rest of the gang. Spider-Man tells the team to watch White tiger until he can get some answers form Nick Fury. Iron fist is hit with a dart and is suddenly asleep. He is tied up with Power-Man and Nova and left in a boat tied to the dock in Central Park. In the sinister six. Danny is with the team trying to attack Spider-Man. When Spider-Man gets a call form Conners he leaves with the rest of the team. When spider man calls for back up, he along with the rest of the team show up. He start off fighting Electro. But Spider-Man tells them to switch opponents so he fights The Beetle. Spider-Man goes after the lizard alone telling the team to stay and call fury to tell him what's up. When spiderman is buried under all the rubble iron fist helps the team find him. He is also with the team when Spider-Man told him the stay in the shadows and talks to Harry. When Fury is talking to Harry about Peter being captured by the goblin. Iron Fist points out that Spider-Man would not be fighting the goblin unless he had his suit. As the team Discusses what might have happened, Peter shows up. Danny if the first to say that the symbiote seems different. At the end of the show Danny pretends to be Spider-Man. He kinda made spider man look stupid in a way. He also say the suit is binding in the armpits and the mask smelt like stale milkshakes. When nova sets off the S.H.I.L.D Home security system. Danny is in Peter's room he fights the walls that are trying to squish him once Spider-Man pulls him out of the room, he thanks Peter for letting him sleep on his floor. He helps the team take down the killer robot. When Peter has them all stay after the fight for a moving out party he sudgests group yoga. He stays with the team and leaves later that night. Danny is fighting with his team in the new court when the alarms start ringing and the lights flash red. The team finds fury in the Astros carrier and they take off to the moon. He is flying the ship and is super pumped just like everyone else. He makes the observation that something must have tired to get in. When Spider-Man says to split up Danny is the only one with any concern. He is spoked along with Spider-Man and Nova when they meet John. When Spider-Man starts day dreaming he tries to get his attention by saying "earth to Spider-Man." And is corrected Spider-Man says it should be moon now earth. When the wolf appears Iron Fist is First to take a swing at him. When he gets the sword out of the rock, Iron Fist tries to break the sword. The sword instead absorbs his chi energy. He is thrown against a wall and rocks pill up on top of him. He refuses help telling Spider-Man to stay on the wolfs trail and he would catch up once he got free. He runs into Iron Fist when he is chasing after the wolf. A little shocked that he ran into him. Iron Fist lead Spider-Man back to the room the wolf appeared. Where Nova made a discovery. While watching what make a man wolf White Tiger and PowerMan appear. Danny AGIAN takes the first swing and misses. He he thrown against the ground and the picked up by the neck. He next got dropped to the ground where he appears to be unconscious. In the ship Danny flys it out of the way of the crashing building. He tries to comfort Spider-Man by telling him to see the victory not the fault. He along with the rest of the team have a problem with the no gravity. Danny, Spider-Man, and White tiger all fight the wolf while Nova and PowerMan fix the ship. Wisdom # Preconceived notions often lead to unexpected realities. # See the victory, not the failure, friend. # Trust is like the blowing breeze. It defies sight. Super Powers * '''Chi Augmentation:' After plunging his fists into the molten heart of Shou-Lao, Rand received the power of the Iron Fist, allowing him to focus his chi to enhance his natural abilities to extraordinary levels.1 * Peak Human Conditioning: '''Via his chi, Danny can push his body's speed, strength, and durability to the max of human potential. It is believed that he is superior to the finest Olympic Athletes in the world. However, he lacks a supernatural physical condition. He is still very dangerous to his foes and a powerful aid to his friends. * '''Master Martial Artist: Danny is a master of K'un-Lun's martial arts.1 * '''Skilled Acrobat: '''Danny has proven himself to be a skilled acrobat and is able to perform aerial maneuvers with ease. Category:Marvel Universe Category:Masters of Martial Arts Category:Independently Wealthy Category:Superheroes Category:Political Leaders Category:Prodigy Category:Stealth Force Category:Homo Sapiens Superior Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Homo Magi Category:Moon Walkers Category:Chosen Ones Category:Shield Category:Cybernaut